The present invention relates to massaging apparatus, and relates more particularly to a multipurpose massaging apparatus which can be supported on the ground for massaging the sole, or held in hand for massaging the body.
Various motor-driven massaging apparatus have been disclosed for massaging different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. These motor-driven massaging apparatus commonly use a motor drive to turn a massaging barrel, which has movable massaging elements around the periphery. When the massaging barrel is rotated, the movable massaging elements are forced to rub against the legs or a part of the body being attached thereto. These motor-driven massaging apparatus are functional, however they are commonly heavy, not convenient for holding and moving by hand to massage different part of the body. Furthermore, these motor-driven massaging apparatus commonly have a cloth covering covered over the movable massaging elements of the massaging barrel. However, because this cloth covering is not detachable, it is not replaceable when damaged. If the cloth covering is dirty, the washing job is difficult to perform.